1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mold clamping device configured to generate a mold clamping force with the attraction force of an electromagnet, and more particularly to a mold clamping device configured to generate a greater mold clamping force by amplifying the mold clamping force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional injection molding machines are known that have a mold clamping device that performs a mold clamping operation using the attraction of an electromagnet while performing a mold opening and closing operation using a ball screw. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 5-237893.)
Further, conventional injection molding machines are known that have a mold clamping device that performs a mold clamping operation using the attraction of an electromagnet while performing a mold opening and closing operation using a hydraulic cylinder. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-169040.)